


Strawberry

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Coming of Age, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Underage, Quentin Beck is a good guy in this, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: Peter crushed on Mr. Beck since the first day. He stared and the man stared back.He decided to follow MJ's advice and give their teacher a love note –he didn't expect a good result but he got one.Also, Peter likes sex and strawberries and Mr. Beck was happy give him just that.





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was leaving Ao3 and I am, but I was going through my page after not entering for a few weeks and found this draft that was about to be deleted, I wasn't sure about posting this back then but I am doing it now.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Let me know what you think:)

Peter admires Mr. Beck. 

Peter admires his unbelievable intelligence, wise words, kind persona and the way he only seem to be tender and soft with Peter. He admires the blue eyes, the way they widen excitedly and the way they run over Peter when Mr. Beck thinks Peter isn't noticing; he admires the brown hair that turns golden under the sun, the groomed beard and wide mouth.

Mr. Beck is so funny too. So comfortably funny.

Peter _likes_ Mr. Beck's tall, fit body and the way that his dress shirt strains over the tight expanse of his arms. He likes how the trousers Mr. Beck wears impeccably everyday strains over his crotch too. Peter would often find himself biting his nails and looking there.

Mr. Beck caught him once and Peter held his breath and tried to look away in plain embarrassment and mortification, but his eyed stayed on his professor, because he was giving Peter this funny, amused glance and grin, it was discreet and quick, in the middle of the cafeteria. 

Peter humped his pillow that day. 

Mr. Beck first entered as the substitute in the middle of the last semester, but he ended up officially staying, he was that liked and that good at what he did, he showed passion for chemistry and physics and showed love for his profession. Peter remembers the first time that Mr. Beck introduced himself to the classroom in that charming, humble, attractive way that got some girls whispering and giggling to each other, they seem excited (except MJ) and Peter wished he could show the same excitement, but he didn't, because he would have been judged. He remembers just blushing for no reason and staring at their new physics teacher talk, he was biting the back of his highlighter pen as he sneaked a hand under the table and embarrassedly adjusted his pants. 

He blamed his half hard dick on his teenage hormones and not being able to jerk off in three days to excessive homework and tiredness that came with being a senior. 

Mr. Beck started looking at him from day one, and at first Peter thought it was because he noticed Peter staring too much. 

But, he found out promptly that Mr. Beck enjoyed looking at him. 

And, Peter was over the moon that he did not have time to shame himself about his crush on his hot, young teacher. 

Mr. Beck was really nice, stupid smart and could entertain the whole class in a bit, he was more of a practical, dynamic teacher who didn't really like all the work to be done in books, so he always had the students making experiments, going out of the classroom and making them have a break and a good laugh. 

He was very loved and appreciated. Honestly, how could he not? 

Mr. Beck took notice and pay more attention to those students who showed a high level of interest in his class –like Peter. 

Yes, Peter showed a lot of interest in the class because he likes physics and because he likes his teacher too. 

So, he was more than okay when Mr. Beck would stay with Peter after class; because, even if he understood everything about the lesson he would fake ignorance and ask his teacher complex questions, just to see Mr. Beck smile, get excited and waste almost an hour worth of theoretical nonsense explanations to Peter. 

Peter would sit through it, giggling and nodding, brown eyes running fastly over his teachers face and lips. 

(He would always be thinking about how it would feel to kiss them. How they would feel on Peter's neck and chest, on his shoulders and belly. He would touch himself thinking about Mr. Beck's lips kissing Peter's ankles till he reach the inside of his thighs. He would come so hard that he delivered a soft moan and his hips would twitch). 

He noticed that when Mr. Beck would get excited he'd reached out and nudged Peter's arm fastly, signalling to whatever he was talking about, he'd grip his forearm and sometimes he'd hug Peter's shoulders –it was _never_ inappropriate, Mr. Beck was always so respectful. He was just being friendly and Peter was just being dirty; imagining his teacher ontop of him as Peter got to smell the strong, masculine, expensive cologne.

That smell lingered on him for a while and Peter didn't want to wash his hoodie so he could smell it before going to bed every night. 

His mind rushed and wondered like it never has before, he started having thoughts that he never had before and he started picturing erotic surroundings that involved Mr. Beck, he never imagined a person that he knew while masturbating; and –was he abashed? _Yes_. Could he stop? _No._

So, he didn't stop. 

Just the sight of his favorite teacher made him happy and feel this excited tingle in his stomach. 

_Oh, Mr. Beck, Mr. Beck, Mr. Beck._

He was ruining Peter without him knowing it. 

Betty was right. Mr. Beck was truly the perfect man: handsome, kind, tall, intelligent, with a love for animals and the planet and his taste in music rules and he was handsome. But, he said that already and he doesn't cares because Mr. Beck deserves to be called handsome twice and more than that. 

It didn't take long for his best friends to notice his crush on their teacher. 

" _Ugh_ , please not you too," Michelle dropped his forehead on her hand. 

"What?" Peter said distractedly as he stared across the library where Mr. Beck was talking to the librarian, he had fitting trousers and his sleeves were rolled up his elbows. 

Peter liked when Mr. Beck did that, because he likes seeing the hairs in his arm and he could imagine Mr. Beck carrying Peter easily. 

"He got it too," MJ sighed in defeat and shrugged, "The hots for Mr. Beck."

"Oh, my God," Betty then gasped in a hushed tone and grinned as Peter quickly turned to look at them for a second and Ned who had his earphones on, clearly not interested in their conversation. 

"W-what? No, what?" Peter chuckled awkwardly and looked away in time when Mr. Beck was catching his gaze, "That's –" _Ridiculous._ He wanted say, but that would be a lie, because... Having the hots for Mr. Beck isn't ridiculous. It's understandable, even. 

So, Peter just sighed and defeat too and looked down, playing with the paper sheet filled with equations. 

"Do you really?" Betty squealed, shaking Peter's shoulders. 

Parker shrugged slightly. 

"You know I study people, Parker, right?" MJ said, "That's my thing. And, I've been watching you for a while and it's embarrassing and kinda obvious how you are never _not_ looking at Mr. Beck, or laughing at his dad jokes, or staring at his ass, or asking him shit you already know, or how you're the first one to be in his class and how you're always taking to him, or how I've caught you staring at his dick print–"

Betty wheezed. 

"Okay, okay!" Peter groaned and said way too loudly with a hot face. It earned him a hush from the librarian and Peter blushed even more when he found the man they were taking about smiling with amusement at him. It was playful and polite and Peter looked away quickly. If Mr. Beck knew what they were saying about him.

Michelle was smirking and crossing her arms, "Am I right?" 

Peter only stuck out his tongue at her. Stubbornly. 

"I mean, can you blame him?" The blonde girl pointed at Peter, "Half of the school has a crush on Mr. Beck. I do." 

MJ shrugged effortlessly and nodded, "Well, yeah, I guess. Dude's pretty good looking tbh," She smiled and leaned over excitedly, "So, you're into dudes now?" 

Betty frowned, looking at Peter, "Weren't you always into dudes?" 

"Uh... I don't know?" Peter cringed in confusion, "Wait, do I look _that_ gay?" 

Both girls shrugged and Ned did too. Apparently, he's been listening the whole time. 

"You look like you like Mr. Beck," Betty said simply, over a smile. 

"Yeah," Michelle had the same expression. 

And, Peter couldn't help but hide a grin of his own behind his thin fingers. Because, yeah, he liked Mr. Beck. 

Wasn't that obvious? 

—

Peter never really thought of his sexuality as a priority. 

He never didn't really care. 

It is what it is. He always told himself. 

If he happened to like girls, cool. If he happened to like boys, great. If he happened to like both, whatever. 

He wasn't preoccupied by any of that. He wasn't worried about love, relationships, sex and whatnot comes with highschool. He's always been somewhat immature but mature at the same time. 

He wasn't interested in hook ups or awkward kisses. Maybe he just wanted to find the one – and he would never tell that to anybody because he's avoiding being called a lame nerd again. 

For a while, in middle school, he thought that he liked girls. He had his first kiss with Linda, a pretty, brunette girl from his class, it was just a short, meaningless peck that got both of them feeling disappointed and embarrassed. 

He thought he liked Linda for real, back when he was twelve. 

But, he soon find out that he only liked the idea of being liked by someone else. 

While boys in his classroom talked about tits and porn, Peter felt bad and guilty for a short time because he couldn't get excited like them when thinking about a female body. 

He remembers getting hard when they were in the boy's lockers room because they would share it with highshool kids and the picture of a body similar to his own got Peter touching himself because freshman Billy had nice arms and crotch. 

(Peter guesses he's always had a fixation with masculine arms and crotches). 

He was confused for a bit, he isn't going to lie. Thankfully his generation grew up with the Internet.

And, thankfully, he met Mr. Beck when he was seventeen, because his liking for beards and dick only got stronger and it was more than confirmed.

–

Mr. Beck stared at him more often. More intensively and more knowingly. 

It made Peter shift, because he knew that wasn't normal. It wasn't bad, no, no. But, Mr. Beck was maybe figuring out Peter's crush. 

And, Peter would have been ashamed and abashed, but he couldn't –not when Mr. Beck was staring at him the same way Peter did. He was looking at Peter up and down discreetly and Peter let him. 

_Oh_ , he let him. 

Peter didn't know if he was seeing things or if he was misunderstanding it. He hoped not. Because, Mr. Beck's glances on Peter made him feel hot all over and take short breaths as his heart hammered in his chest. 

Peter knows he is a good looking kid. He knows he has a nice, fit body, that challenges the masculine and feminine norms. He knows he has a handsome, pretty face and Mr. Beck is probably noticing all of that.

He caught him once staring at Peter when they were doing finals. Peter was biting his top lip in concentration, he was sitting in front row and when he felt the heavy gaze from his teacher on the desk in front of him, he looked up, and he wanted to smile and blush when he found Mr. Beck looking at Peter's mouth.

Mr. Beck had looked mortified for a second as he looked away hurriedly. He stood up, almost tripping and excused himself to the bathroom. Peter smiled behind the sleeve of his hoodie. 

Because, he couldn't believe it. Mr. Beck was _looking_ at him.

He wasn't surprised, honestly. Because, he knows he and Mr. Beck clicked since the first day.

He couldn't believe his luck.

–

Peter started imagining that he had Mr. Beck's dick in his mouth. 

He'd be on his knees, in the shower, in a bed, on wood, on concrete, in a car. Wherever. As long as it was with Mr. Beck. 

–

Just when classes were about to be over, when Peter and his friends would leave highshool behind, something happened. 

Something _colossal_ happened. 

And, MJ was the one who talk him into doing it. 

Because –

"I won't be seeing him anymore. I don't think I can make it through summer without him," Peter has said dramatically, chewing on Skittles (the ones that Mr. Beck had helped him get when they got stuck in the vending machine). 

"Then do something about it," She said confidently. 

They were laying down in the comfortable couches in the back of the library. 

"Like what?" Peter huffed, looking through Mr. Beck Instagram page like the creep Michelle said he was. 

"Declare your love to him," MJ said simply. And, Petee thought she would be smirking teasingly, but she wasn't, she looked serious. 

"Are you drunk?" 

"Not right now, no." 

"You can't be fucking serious," Peter sighed. 

"I am, actually," She sat up straight, "Think about it. Write a note or something and tell him briefly how you feel. I mean, a lot of people have been doing that, giving Mr. Beck love letters. Betty did, I think." 

"Yeah, I know that," Peter rolled his eyes, "And, I heard too that he is throwing them away because he doesn't wants to get in trouble."

"Peter, come on, we're leaving this hell in a week. What you got to lose? Mr. Beck throwing away a note? It's worth the try." 

"Why would a hot ass teachers like Mr. Beck would actually date a student?" Peter frowned, "He's probably totally straight and has a girlfriend waiting for him at home."

_Ridiculous._

"He's single. And, he's been looking at your white, skinny, good looking ass. And, you know that, Parker," She raised an eyebrow, "You two have been eye-fucking each other for months. _God_." 

Peter gaped at her. Because, it felt too real when somebody else other than himself said that, "Wait... Do you think.... He actually, you know," He pointed at himself. 

"I mean, I was surprised at first too. That your lucky ass caught Mr. Beck's attention, but," MJ shrugged and smiled softly, "You're not giving yourself enough credit. You're dope, cute, smart and are nice to look at. No homo – And, Mr. Beck is totally giving me chaotic bisexual vibes. You'll be eighteen soon too, so, no biggie." 

Peter bit his bottom lip and smiled, he rubbed his face and sighed dreamily, "Oh, my God, MJ. I really, _really_ like him." 

"Do something about it," She said once again. 

That's how Peter found himself writing a short, simple, innocent note for Mr. Beck. 

What's the worst thing that could happen? 

Be rejected and humiliated, be ignored and left behind? 

Peter didn't care so much, because he's planning on leaving highschool with a clean heart by telling his crush and current teacher how much his blue eyes, beard and smile have been affecting Peter and making him fall in love. 

Oh, boy. 

—

**Dear, Mr Beck...**

**_I can't stop thinking about you_ **

**_I can't stop looking at you_ **

**_And I think I like you_ **

**_Your class is my favorite and so are you_ **

**_Sorry... But it's true_ **

**_Peter P :-) <3_ **

—

It was absolutely fucking ridiculous. Peter is a sappy, corny kid, and his first attempt to write a poem went terribly wrong and he wrote that note with MJ's help. It was the best they could come up with after crumbling several paper sheets. 

MJ suggested at one point to draw hearts around the words, but Peter slapped her arm playfully in response. 

So, the plan was set and only Michelle knew about Peter's attempt to conquer Mr. Beck. It sounds so lame even thinking about it. And, maybe the looks Mr. Beck was giving him were platonic. 

But, it was too late for regrets because on the last day. The first thing he did was to sneak in Mr. Beck's classroom, he knows the man arrives until nine, he took advantage of that. His heart beat fast and he couldn't believe he was doing that. It was exciting and horrifying at the same time. 

He placed the folded note inside the binder that Mr. Beck always leaves ontop of his desk in case any student forgot to hand an essay or project.

Peter didn't leave an essay, but his heart.

He went to hide in the bathroom quickly. 

Peter was almost freaking out when physics class came around. They weren't doing anything, the teachers were letting the students chat, use their phones and play music as long as they were behaving. Peter was sure Mr. Beck would have them play a game together or do a fun dynamic. 

But, that day wasn't the case. 

"Here he is," MJ mumbled next to him. 

Peter's heart dropped, Mr. Beck entered with his backpack and gave the class a loud greeting and smile. His heart drop, because Mr. Beck always smiles at Peter solely but this time he didn't, he avoided the brown eyes.

And, Peter felt like crying already. 

"Do you think he saw it already?" 

"I don't know," Peter mumbled, he was about to say something else but the teacher spoke. 

"Guys, hey, hey!" Mr. Beck clapped his hands, gaining the student's attention, "It's your last day, so you're free from duty. Play the music I like or don't play any, you know the rules." 

"You got it, Mr. B!" 

Someone yelled and the awful mumble rap was quickly replaced by 90's hiphop hits. 

Peter watched Mr. Beck smiled gratefully as he sat down in front of his desk. He bobbed his head to the rhythm and he just looked _so hot_. Peter couldn't take it any more. 

"What are you doing?" His friend whispered-yelled and she tried to grip Peter's wrist when he stood up abruptly and marched over the front of the classroom. 

MJ was shaking his head with a worried expression. 

But, Peter wasn't planning on doing anything crazy, okay? 

He stood in front of the desk and awkwardly crossed his arms, he took a deep breath, "Mr. Beck?" 

The man hummed, not looking up from grading papers. He always looks up when he hears is Peter. But, not now. 

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He mumbled, looking at the slick hair. Mr. Beck looks like he just took a shower and he smells so good. Stop–

Mr. Beck reached under his desk and handed him the bathroom pass, still not bothering to look at him. 

Peter took it slowly, "Mr. Beck..." 

Finally, he got a reaction. The teacher sighed and he looked up at Peter with expectant eyes and raised eyebrows, "Yes, Mr. Parker?" 

He likes it better when Mr. Beck calls him Peter, or kiddo, or sweetheart. He calls all of his students that, but somehow it feels special to Peter. 

Peter spoke quickly, without thinking; too desperate for the man's attention. 

"I-I like your turtle neck." 

_Oh, my God_. He thought. He'd let MJ slap the shit out of him right now. 

He blushed and gave Mr. Beck a tight, forced smile, his own hands behind his back. 

Mr. Beck eyed him for a moment before he let out a chuckle, the corner of his eyes creases when he laughs and it's a reminder of how much older he is than Peter and that is more attractive to him. 

"Thanks, Mr. Parker," He said offhandedly and his eyes lowered for a bit, he nodded at Peter, "I'd return the compliment, but your zipper is down." 

Peter quickly looked down and with a mortified expression, he brought the bathroom pass to cover his crotch. He turned around without another word and headed for the door, embarrassed, feeling stupid and he just made a fool of himself and Mr. Beck now totally thinks about Peter as another enamoured student. 

He felt the glance on his back and he run to the bathroom to splash water to his hot face. 

If he thought he could die already, he was wrong. 

When the class finished and everyone was gathering their things, he had a defeated, sad look on his face and MJ was trying to cheer him up by telling him about a party with buzz, pot and hot dudes. 

But, she shut up abruptly and soon a weight on his right shoulder was placed. 

"Hey, guys." 

"Hey, Mr. B," MJ said. 

Mr. Beck hand was on Peter and he looked up at the man with an almost scared expression, he looked at the hand on his shoulders and then at the blue eyes; they were kind but authoritative. 

Peter gulped. 

"I need to have a word with you, Peter." 

He gulped again and MJ was quick to stand up and waved at both of them, telling Peter that she'll be waiting on the cafeteria with Ned and Betty. 

"Come on," Mr. Beck waved him over as he walked to his desk. 

Peter didn't speak, he just followed the man with his backpack hanging from one of his shoulders, he was gripping the strap tightly and biting his nails nervously. 

This isn't of course the first time that Mr. Beck wants to talk to him after class, but it was different today, his vibe was odd and Peter kind of knew why. 

(He couldn't believe he most-likely fucked up their friendly relationship). 

Mr. Beck sighed, sit on the edge of the desk and reached inside his pocket, before promptly pulling out a folded paper sheet. Peter's note. He held it high and in front of Peter. He looked amused, but irritated at the same time. 

Peter felt the familiar prickle in his eyes and hated MJ right now for thinking this was a good idea. 

"Is this yours?" 

He only looked down. 

"Peter," The other said carefully, "Did you write this?" 

A tear sneaked down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly, "Y-yes." 

"Why?" Mr. Beck stood up, getting closer to Peter. 

He shrugged effortlessly and sniffed, "I'm sorry." 

After a moment of silence, Mr. Beck sighed and talked. To Peter's horror he recited what he wrote on that little note, "... your class is my favorite and so are you. Sorry, but it's true. Peter P. Smiley face and... I don't know what the hell that other thing is." 

Peter sniffed again and looked at him, "It's a heart." 

"Oh," Mr. Beck said in understatement as he kept looking at the note, head tilting slightly, "Clever. It does kind of makes a heart." 

The boy spilled more tears and his lip wobbled, he wiped his face slowly and hiccuped, "Can I go now, Mr. Beck? " 

This was the second time that Mr. Beck sees him crying, the first time wasn't as embarrassing, because Mr. Beck was telling a few kids how his dog passed away and how he mourned him, Peter wasn't the only kid crying. But, he wanted to just leave now because he was being a baby right now and he couldn't be more humiliated. 

"Pete," Mr. Beck said gently, "I didn't mean to make you cry." 

When a heavy, comforting hand was placed on Peter's arm... He couldn't help it, he crumbled. He sobbed slightly and covered his face. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Beck. Just – can we please forget I ever gave you that?" His voice was muffled, "I was silly to ever–" 

"Peter, look at me," He said softly, but firmly.

The boy struggled but he did. He sniffed again and Mr. Beck gave him a handkerchief with small smile. Peter took it and dried his face. Blue eyes were persistent on him, Peter felt small and he couldn't believe he found himself in this position. 

"Peter?" Mr. Beck said lowly and grabbed the note again, "Why did you write this? Did you and your friends make a bet or–" 

"No, no," He widened his red eyes and shook his head, "Nobody sent me. It was only me." _And, my feelings._

Mr. Beck looked intently at him. 

"I swear," He sniffed, "It says the truth." 

"That you like me?" Mr. Beck raised his eyebrows. 

Peter only nodded and looked down again. 

It was silent for a moment, and Peter was ready to be scolded or being sent away but what left the man's mouth surprised him deeply. 

"I knew it, you see. I've known it for a while. You're a pretty bad actor, Mr. Parker. Good thing that you're not leaning towards acting," He said it and a slight joking manner, the way he always does when a situation is awkward. Mr. Beck is a playful man. 

Peter sighed and cringed, "I'm sorry." 

"Stop apologising. You did nothing wrong," Mr. Beck leaned on his desk again, he pocketed the note. Peter wondered why, "You're not the only student that's done this, you know?"

Peter shrugged and sighed, "I know." 

"I never really pay attention to those teenagers until you..." He trailed off, looking like he was thinking hard for a second, before he crossed his arms and gave Peter a short gaze, "Have you noticed I'm a pretty bad actor too?" 

His stomach dropped, so did his jaw, "W-what?" 

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't fits ya," Mr. Beck smiled slightly. 

"Mr. Beck?" Peter asked giving a step in, "Are you–" 

The man interrupted him by exhaling tiredly, "Mom was right. I was never made to follow rules." 

Peter blinked quickly, he reached out stupidly and awkwardly touched his teacher's arms. Thank God the door was shut –

Because, they were kissing. Fuck, _shit_ they were kissing. 

They leaned in at the same time and Mr. Beck mouth was bigger. They shared a long, sweet, pristine Peck and they only moved their lips slightly. Peter didn't know what to do. Mr. Beck did. He wasn't touching Peter, but he wanted him to. 

Mr. Beck tasted like coffee and chocolate. Peter shivered when a hand finally grazed his jaw gingerly and he had to open his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He went crossed eyed as he looked at the man's shut eyes. 

He smiled dumbly and hugged his teacher's neck. Content filled his stomach, because –how did he got this lucky? 

The kiss wasn't what he's been imagining it would be. He was imagining Mr. Beck throwing him on the desk and kissing him hungrily, tearing the clothes off as he fucked Peter hurriedly, but... This was nice to. 

Nicer. Peter thought. It felt honest, respectful and loving. It felt real and surreal at the same time. 

Peter liked it. And, he fell a little more in love. 

What are the odds that hot teacher had the hots for him too? The nerdy, lanky ass kid from the decathlon team? 

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Mr. Beck mumbled. 

And, they kissed again, this time, less innocent. 

_Mr. Beck kissed him._

—

Beck never felt guilty, neither did Peter. There wasn't a reason to feel guilty. They were totally consenting, they were legal and they were happy.

It was thrilling, for better words. Their relationship was exciting, hot, erotic, loving and private.

They couldn't be happier.

—

Yes, their relationship was scaling unexpectedly and fastly; too fastly.

But, it felt right.

It wasn't like they were heading for something serious... even though Peter definitely wanted that. He didn't want Mr. Beck just to think of Peter as a kink, fling or a forbidden hook up with a student. Peter hoped he was the only student that Mr. Beck has been with like _this_.

But, really, does he thinks their relationship can turn into a commitment? Into a mature relationship? How, if Peter hasn't even entered college yet, he still behaves like an adolescence (because he is one) and Mr. Beck is in his mid thirties that's probably just having a good time fooling around with a student. 

(Peter never knew he had a thing for older men until Mr. Beck sparked that feeling inside him. He isn't surprised, his daddy issues aren't a joke. And the thought of having a _man_ in his romantic and sexual life seem way too comforting and liberating) 

So, he's just rolling. Just living and enjoying his time with his teacher, now lover. 

When he said that their relationship was scaling fast, he meant it. 

Peter lost his virginity two weeks after leaving highschool. 

—

The first attempt to have sex was quite embarrassing but at the same time wholesome. 

They were at _Beck's_ place, because – " _You need to stop calling me Mr. We're over that and it's creepy. Call me Quentin_." But, it felt so weird having to call Mr. Beck, Quentin, so he stuck with Beck. After calling him that for four months he couldn't go back. Though, h he knows, Beck finds it endearing when Peter adds the Mister. He always kisses Peter harder when he calls him that–.

That day went like this:

Beck's place was beautiful and Peter didn't know teachers made that much money, but Beck mentioned once the money that his father left behind after dying, that explained the fancy apartment building in Manhattan, it was really nice, all minimalistic and simple, Beck's room was even better, his bed was massive and Peter imagined himself getting fucked from behind there. 

He was planning on loosing his virginity that night and he talked things through with Beck, he made Peter feel safe and comfortable, he didn't feel rush, thoe he hadn't mention that would be his first time having sex. 

He didn't want to embarrass himself by admitting his inexperience to the older man. 

Peter read online and what he had to do; he read it would most likely hurt, as the bottom, of course, and he definitely was more than okay with that, he cringed at the thought of having to take the lead, he has enough preoccupations in his life that all he wants to do when having sex is let go. And... He wasn't unfamiliar with the feeling on something up his ass. He's a teen, a curious, horny boy that at sixteen discovered that fingering could feel really good.

When he fingered himself the orgasms would be intense and _so good._

But, he's only done one finger and he hadn't really fuck himself, a gentle, constant press to his prostate was enough to make him close his eyes and bite his pillow.

(After meeting Mr. Beck Peter constantly fantasised what it would feel having the man's long finger in-between his legs, getting him off like a real adult can). 

He was excited about the prospect of having sex, but he was nervous too, and that it showed. 

They've been kissing for a while in Beck's bed, laying down on, Peter was flat on his back while the man rested on his own side, next to Peter, he held himself in one elbow as his free hand kept caressing Peter's neck and chest. His beard rubbed against Peter's shaved, smooth chin. He moaned. 

He'd part his mouth, red and glistening when Beck would kiss down his jaw and neck, he rubbed his bearf there because he found out Peter liked that. Peter liked his neck being kissed too. He loved that. Whenever they would make out, Peter would pull away and tilt his head for Beck to kiss him there, he will do so with a chuckle and Peter had to bite down a giggle of his own. 

It always relaxed him, so Beck was nipping and kissing his neck. Slowly and sloppily. 

Peter's face felt warm, and he was already hard. He wanted to reach down and feel if Beck was hard too. He wants to feel the man's dick on his hand. He had felt it before, when they made out, Peter's hand would explore and they would grip the man's crotch eagerly. None of them complained. 

But, he couldn't stop rubbing his hand up and down the strong arm holding the side of his neck. He wants those arms to dominate him and control him. 

Peter was sighing and breathing in softly, when hand travelled down his belly and lithe fingers were undoing Peter's jeans. He opened his eyes, almost widening them and stayed still, heart hammering in his chest. 

Beck pulled away gradually to kiss Peter's cheeks, "Have you done this before?" 

"What?" Peter whispered, hand stopping on the other's hand to encourage him to touch him where he was throbbing. He shifted his hips as Beck teased his fingers over where his trimmed pubic hair started. 

"Sex," He looked at Peter. 

The bot gulped slightly and nodded awkwardly and shortly, "Y-yeah, obviously," He lied. 

"Yeah?" Beck smiled slightly, hand running undee Peter underwear, making his eyes flutter in pleasure and excitement. Nobody has ever touched him like Beck's been touching him. 

Peter hummed and pursed his lips at Beck, the man chucked and gave him a long, wet peck. 

They started undressing, Peter's pants were off and so was his shirt, he unbuttoned Beck's pants and watched him stood up to take them off. Beck was so hot and Peter couldn't take his eyes off the bulge on the black briefs. 

Beck laid on his side again and welcomed a eager Peter throwing himself at him, arm hugged his neck and he let Peter straddle his waist. 

It was when Beck was about to drag Peter's boxers down, that Peter started giggling, the cool fingertips on his waist tickled him, Beck smiled and continued doing that, but then his beard started tickling the sensitive flesh on his neck and Peter snorted and giggled louder. 

Beck pulled away with a lazy grin, "What?" 

Peter sighed and shook his head, he changed positions, and knelt on the bed, "I'm a little nervous," He admitted, his hands played with the waistbad of his own underwear. 

"Don't be," The man whispered back, kneeling too, "We can stop whenever you want." 

He smiled timidly and pecked the taller man's mouth, before he looked down in embarrassment, avoiding the blue eyes just as he started rolling his own underwear down his shaking thighs.

Beck followed each movement and he helped Peter lay back down on his back, as Peter lifted his legs and allowed the hot image before him that was Beck taking off his underwear and throwing them next to them. 

Peter smiled stupidly and shyly as he covered his face and crossed his legs. The feeling of being this exposed in front of someone was weird, but it wasn't unpleasant. Blue eyes looked, they savoured him, they ate him and Peter felt like the most erotic being on this earth as Beck took a deep, calming breath. 

"Stop that," He murmured, rising a leg to kick Beck playfully, "Kiss me." 

"I can't," The man run his hands up Peter's toned legs, he leaned down and looked directly at Peter, "You're too good to be true ," He spoke softly. 

_Beck_ is too good to be true.

They kissed again, more hotly and desperately. Peter felt Beck's bulge against his leg and suddenly everything felt to real. Peter sniffed nervously and his hands shook as he placed them on each side of Beck's face, the beard scraped his palm and fingers. 

Suddenly, it felt too much. 

He pulled away and made Beck look at him carefully, he sighed and murmured, "I lied." 

"About," Beck frowned slightly. 

"I haven't done this," Peter shook his head quickly and huffed in frustration. 

The man run a thumb down Peter's cheekbone, "You're a virgin?" 

He avoided the blue eyes, "Yeah..." 

Beck smiled and kissed his forehead longingly, "Hey," He pinched Peter's cheek playfully, "That's okay. I'm glad you told me, but, why did you lied?" 

Peter rolled his eyes, "I didn't want you thinking I'm lame." 

"I'd never think that," Beck said gently. 

"No?" He bit his top lip when Beck smiled and shook his head. 

"Of course not." 

They kissed delicately, the impatience from earlier was gone.

"Wanna do something else?" The older man suggested, already sitting up. 

"You don't care?" Peter asked guiltily. 

And, Beck snorted, blowing a raspberry on Peter's belly and they both laughed, "I care about what you want, Pete." 

He beamed, so did his heart. 

He brought Beck down for a kiss again and smiled against his lips, "Can we, like, kiss a lot and watch movies?" 

Beck hummed, lost in Peter. 

Yes, Peter will be almost eighteen but he wasn't ready that night to have sex. 

And, maybe he felt a litte stupid, and his grooming time and preparation at home went forgotten, but it turned alright because Beck made him feel like a prince, he told him it was okay and that Peter shouldn't be ashamed. 

Peter only bothered to put on his underwear and Beck's shirt, he likes more to be shirtless, but wearing his shirt seemed great. Beck only put on sweatpants. 

They did watched movies and kissed like there was no tomorrow. 

And, Peter was more than content because Beck brought him fresh strawberries and a big jar of Nutella. He ate and licked his fingers clean before getting interrupted by Beck staring at him and kissing him hungrily. Peter smiled when Beck told him he tasted like strawberries. 

Peter would sneak a finger in-between their joined mouths to feed them chocolate and they smiled messily. 

Peter's fingers and lips were sticky when he turned his head to let Beck kiss his neck; he noticed the soft bulge on Beck's pants and he grinned shyly, behind the strawberry that he was eating. 

He faced Beck and his voice came muffled as he continued nibbling on the fruit, "I wanna suck your dick," He mumbled distractedly, with sincerity. 

The man merely widened his eyes and he chocked on the beer that he was drinking, "What?" 

"I wanna suck your dick," Peter hummed, smiling softly and pouting at him. 

Beck looked amused, like when he would caught Peter staring in school, "You don't have to do that." 

"But, I want to," The boy said, bringing more chocolate to his lips, blue eyes watched that, "Unless... You don't want me to suck your dick." 

He snorted, "I'd be stupid if that was the case." 

"Then..." Peter smiled shyly, "Can I... Mr. Beck?" 

Beck only sighed, leaned against the backrest and eyed his own crotch with a funny stare before chuckling when Peter quickly sat up, strawberry still between his teeth. 

—

Peter ended up feeling ready a week later. 

He had sex for the first time. He lost his virginity. He fucked. He mated–

And, he couldn't believe it. 

He, Peter Parker, the one that got off with just thinking about his teacher, who's cherry was popped by said teacher. 

Honestly, he was the luckiest. And, he loved his life. (He loved Beck). 

It hurted, he won't hide that. It felt weird and uncomfortable and he cried. Beck wanted to stop, but Peter shook his head and kissed him deeply. 

They tasted tears. 

But, Beck was being so careful, he fingered Peter for long minutes and was taking his time penetrating him with his hardness. He kept pecking Peter's cheeks and ears, his shoulder and chest. He kept telling him how pretty he always thought Peter was and how he always wanted to do this. 

Peter said that back, with melancholy and care. 

It felt intense to be joined with someone like this, to be surrounded and captured. 

But, Peter liked it. 

Beck was so sweet and gentle. They kissed with fervor and passion. 

Peter wasn't crying just because of the slight burning, but because he felt loved and he just liked _so much_ Mr. Beck.

Peter relaxes when Beck went deeper inside him until – _wow_. It felt so good and odd to be filled like that.

He gave little moans, it started feeling good. They didn't stop kissing. Peter's knees were on each side of Beck's sides and his arms were holding his shoulders. He was holding him close because couldn't get enough of Beck. 

And, Peter couldn't ask for something and someone better. 

"I-I like you," Peter had gasp as Beck started going faster, moving Peter's body back and forward on the matress. Their foreheads rested against each other's. Their parted lips grazed feom time to time. 

"I like you too," Beck has whispered, "So much, baby." 

Beck made him come first and Peter never felt an orgasm like that in his teenage life, he never felt so loved and he never felt so safe. He cried again, but not because he was in pain.

They made out messily and lazily when Beck pulled out and jerked himself off, not wanting to hurt Peter by being inside him. It was beautiful to see Beck groan and knock their teeth together. Peter had stared, entranced and amazed. 

He felt sexy and wanted. 

And, he never felt so comfortable being thid bare and naked. Beck made him feel that.

He always imagined something fast and shallows when it came to having sex for the first time, but Beck proved him wrong. 

And, Peter's catching feelings. (Has been since four months ago).

They laid on the bed for maybe ten minutes, resting, breath slowing down. They bed was unmade and Beck pulled Peter on his chest and covered them with the thick blanket. 

Peter is young, so he wasn't tired. He may be wanting more, and he wanted to talk and keep kissing Beck. But, he was already falling asleep and Peter huffe when his belly grumbled. 

His legs were shaky when he stood up, he grimaced at the unfamiliar feeling in his ass but he couldn't fight off a smile as he put on Beck's shirt again, he just wore that to go to the kitchen. The place was dark and the movie on the TV in Beck's room was echoing lowly. 

Peter came back with strawberries and whipped cream. He was smiling big because Beck filled the bottom part of the fridge with strawberries boxes, just for Peter. 

He jumped on the bed and sat on it heavily. Beck groaned in protest and placed his arm under his head, eyes still shut. Peter placed whipped cream into his mouth and ate the fruit –he found out it hurt to be sitting down, he was still sore, so he just laid on his stomach. He shirt was ridden up and his bare ass was shamelessly there.

He laid next to Beck and watched his relaxed features. Beck just fucked him and Peter snorted around the strawberry when he thought that.

Peter raised his free hand and run his fingertip around Beck's beard, he traced hearts and circles and brushed the bridge of his nose gently. He touched his eyelids and lips, all with an admiring expression on his own face. 

He was enamoured, MJ was right? Could you blame him? Betty was right too.

"Beck?"

The man only hummed. 

And, Peter leaned in to give the bearded cheek a sticky kiss, "Wake up, old man. I don't wanna sleep yet." 

"Who you calling old man?" One of Beck's eyes cracked open and he smiled when he found Peter staring at him with chubby cheeks filled with food.

"Wake _uppp_ ," Peter said with a mouthful, hand shaking the man's body.

"You're annoying," Beck mumbled, a fond, tired expression on his face as he eyed Peter. 

"But, you like me," His lips twitched up. 

"Unfortunately," The man sighed and raised his head to look over Peter shoulders, " _Mhm,_ that's nice," He nodded at Peter's perky ass and lifted a hand to slap it gently, "I'll eat that while you eat your strawberries."

Peter gaped at him and laughed, slapping his chest and hiding his blushing face there, "Stop it." Soft fingers tangled his curls as he rubbed his head. 

"I mean it," Beck mumbled. 

And, Peter raised his head quickly. He glared at Beck and his amused, cocky smirk. His heart beat faster and he took a bite of the fruit. He smiled shyly and shrugged, though he was nodding eagerly in his head. 

" _Okay_. "

Beck made him come again and he forgot about the strawberries when his legs were spread and Beck's face was in-between them. 

Yes, he may be in love, with Mr. Beck.


End file.
